Unlock My Heart, My Queen(Scrapped Version)
by Rebelling Death
Summary: This is what I was originally doing with Unlock My Heart, My Queen before I decided that it was rushed in my opinion after honing my literature in school. Thought I should put this up for those who liked the original. I will not continue this
1. Chapter 1

**Unlock my Heart, My Queen**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Mixed Emotions**

" _Nani_!?" Was all everybody's reaction from Yuki's answer to Ikuto's behavior. The ones who were really surprised was Ikuto and Rima herself. She did not expect her day to be like this, a couple days ago she received a new chara, yesterday she learned something new about herself all thanks to Yuki, and now she learned that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was her destined mate and vice versa.

While Ikuto was still surprised to hear this information, Rima snapped out of her shocked state and took this opportunity to get out of Ikuto's tight, but now loosen embrace and successfully managed to. Still in her chara change with Yuki, she quickly ran away, well technically she jumped a very considerable height, she leapt onto a tree branch and then onto another one expertly with her two charas following in quick pursuit, but the two had some trouble catching up.

"Wait, Rima-chan!" Kusukusu yelled out to her owner, trying to catch up. Yuki also having a hard time catching up.

* * *

As the three girls left the scene, Ikuto finally shook out of his stupor after watching Rima leapt out of view. His thoughts on the subject were mixed reactions. Of all the girls his cat instincts chose to be his mate, it was the girl he barely even knew, but when he was close to her, in that tight embrace he gave her, it felt so right like nothing else mattered to him, except **she** mattered to him and he wanted to make her happy no matter what. He wondered why he was attracted to her, it could not have been without reason, but yet it is, he likes the girl who is very enigmatic to him.

Curious to find answers, he went to the same directions where Rima escaped to, intending to follow her. Soon enough, he found her.

* * *

Rima finally caught her breath after all that jumping, even in her new chara change form she still has poor stamina, but Yuki told her that with more practice she'll build it up to a point where it is natural for her without tiring for a long time. She transformed out of her chara change. After taking one final deep breathe, she turned to her cat chara. Kusukusu was floating next to her owner, seeing that Rima wanted a word with Yuki.

"Yuki," Rima began, trying to keep a calm mood. "...please tell me you were joking back there." Even though she had a straight face, Yuki can tell she sounded desperate on the subject.

The cat chara gave her owner a sympathetic look. "As much as you wish it is, I'm afraid it's true-nya."

After letting the answer settle, Rima broke down. She hugged her knees close to her chess, she let out a loud sigh.

"Why did this happen to me?" She asked herself, letting her head fell on her knees. "Usually this happens to Hinamori-san."

"Cheer up, Rima-chan, at least you know who you'll end up with." Kusukusu joked, but 'surprisingly' that did not help. Rima ignored her and continue to brood.

"At least give him a chance-nya." Yuki suggested, that got Rima's attention and she didn't take it lightly, after being in that embrace she felt violated and after being told who her future mate is, she has every reason to be irritated.

"How can you say that!" Rima yelled out loud. "Why should I give him any chancesp!? Hinamori-san told me all about him, how he comes to her house and bothers her, how he takes advantage of her, how perverted he is." She listed the cons.

Yuki didn't let the outburst affect her, she gave Rima a solemn look. "He knows how it feels." She received a questioned look from Rima and her sister.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kusukusu asked, not understanding what she means.

Yuki placed her paws near her heart. "Tsukiyomi-san also has a cat chara like me, it means he also wants to be free." She explained slowly. "Rima-chan, the reason I was born was because you wanted to be free from all the pain your parents cause by their fighting. Tsukiyomi-san must feel the same way since he also has a cat chara like me."

After connecting the dots, Rima's eyes widen, finally realizing.

"Tsukiyomi-san...wants to be free from his pain...like Rima-chan." Kusukusu deducted in realization.

Yuki nodded at her in confirmation, she looked back at her Rima and see that she was in deep thought.

 _"He and I...share the same pain."_

* * *

Ikuto was standing around a corner of a tree, even the distance between him and the ex-queen, he heard everything. He had the same thoughts as Rima.

 _"I was right, she's in pain and wants to be free from it... like me."_ Ikuto sympathize.

* * *

Yuki was letting her contemplate when she heard someone was running to where Rima was at. She looked where they were coming from and saw a pink haired with three other charas following her. From what Yuki's deductions, it was Hinamori Amu, the famous Guardian of the Joker's chair she heard about from Rima and Kusukusu.

Before Yuki could warn her, Amu called out.

"Rima!"

Rima got out of her thoughts when she heard her name, looking at the source, she saw Amu. Turning to Yuki, she gave her a serious look.

"Yuki, you should hide for now." She said

The white cat chara nodded in understanding, " _Hai._ " She said before floating away to a distant where Amu's charas couldn't sense her. Kusukusu followed her for two reasons, one: she wanted to be with her little sister and two: she can tell in Rima's eyes that she wanted to talk with Amu alone.

"Amu." Rima acknowledged her as she finally reached the now ex-queen.

"Rima-chan is it really true you're leaving-desu?" Asked from a sad Su, her two chara sisters and owner also had similar expression.

"Hai." Rima answered simply with blunt in her voice.

"But why!?" Amu exclaimed in confusion. "Rima-chan, if it's because of your parents, maybe can we work-."

"My parents have nothing to do with this." Rima cut her off, which really surprised Amu and her charas. This also hurt Rima, but she wanted to do things her own way from now on, so if her friends won't accept this then she had to push them away for them to get it.

Rima got a determined look in her face and continued.

"True that it was my mama's idea for me to leave the Guardians, I was against it first, but I had a change of heart. So I ripped that resignation letter my mama gave to give to you guys and replaced it with my own words because I wanted it to be my choice."

"Rima." Amu murmured in sadness, she tried to reason with her again, but before she could, Rima turned and started leaving. " _Chotto matte_!"

Rima stopped, but she didn't turn around.

"Rima-chan, if you really want to do this...can we at least still be friends?" Amu knew it was sappy but she didn't want to lose a good friend like Rima.

At first she didn't get a response at the first seconds, but soon Rima turned her head and look directly at her eyes.

"As long you don't get in my way, we can be." She declared before leaving. " _Jaa ne_."

* * *

Amu and her charas were completely perplexed, Rima was never liked this before even when she didn't take a liking to them when she first came to Seiyo Academy. They wondered what caused her to act like this.

"Rima...what happened to you?" Amu asked sadly to practically no one, but someone did answered her.

"It seems that you haven't heard." Said a familiar voice from behind.

Amu turned and saw a familiar face. "Eh? Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

Ikuto smirked. "What, not happy to see me?"

Amu gained a tick mark and was about to retort when her charas interrupted her.

"What do you mean, Ikuto-san?" Su asked politely.

"What do you know about this?" Miki asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Ran screamed, wanting to find answers.

Amu then remembered Ikuto's early words. "That's right, what do you mean? Do you know what happened to Rima?" She then got a thought in her head. "Wait, you haven't been stalking Rima, have you?" She asked with anger and suspicion.

"Jealous?" Ikuto asked with a sly smile.

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Amu screamed

Ikuto just look at them for a few moments before shaking his head. "You don't really know, do you?"

Amu glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He sigh before also turning his back at her. "You'll find out soon and when you do, you'll be in for a surprise."

And with that, he left, leaving a confused Amu with her charas, wondering what the meanings in his words.

* * *

As Ikuto left school grounds, he continued thinking about Rima. From what he had gathered from Rima's and Yuki's earlier conversation, Rima's parents were having marriage problems, or something similar to that, and caused them to have constant fights with other, resulting in Rima's pain. In a way, he can relate with that.

His parents had separated after all, it was definitely not a happy time when he heard his mother has remarried to someone else, that was the day he lost his peace and freedom.

When the thought that a similar event might happen again with Rima's parents went through his head, he felt this unknown feeling inside of him. He did not know why, but he felt like being there for Rima right now, comfort her by holding her in his arms to ease the pain, to show that she's not alone, to show that someone can relate with her, and that he will be always be there for her.

Oh just to hold her one more time just made him want to...

 _"No!"_

Ikuto mentally slapped himself when unwanted started surfacing inside his mind. He could not believe this was happening.

* * *

Japanese word meaning.

 _Nani = what_

 _Hai = yes, hey, or hello_

 _Chotto matte: Wait a minute_

 _Jaa ne: See you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlock My Heart, My Queen**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Rima's New Character Part 1**

Miraculously, none of the remaining Guardian members or their charas saw Yuki during the rest of the school day. The probable reason why was because Rima still wanted to keep Yuki a secret, apparently Rima has a really mischievous side and she wanted to look on the others' face during another cleansing of the X-eggs with her former colleagues. Kusukusu thought the idea will be funny, so did Yuki. Speaking of the new cat-chara, she was the given the choice of leaving school grounds during school hours by her owner, Rima thought it would not fair for a cat chara to be coup inside for hours with nothing to do, but wait for class to end. Yuki was happy for that choice, but she spent time right outside the school while being careful and cautious from being spotted by the Guardian charas.

Unfortunately for Rima and Kusukusu, they had other confrontations with the rest of the Guardians, other than Amu. Most of were being begged to coming back, but Rima simply brushed them off and saying that she's never coming back. She received hurt expressions from Tadase and Yaya.

* * *

Rima is at the front of school, waiting for her mother to pick her up like always while her two charas were playing Tag again. Rima has a lot of thoughts in mind, for one, what she'll do for now on since, other than her charas, she's all by herself now. Her other thoughts were on Tsukiyomi Ikuto, she didn't think about him that much when she first heard of him until now. Her first thoughts about him was someone who was thieving and an annoying pervert, well that was what Tadase and Amu described him to be.

 _"But he doesn't seem anything like that."_ Rima thought sincerely which surprised her. _"Did I just defend him?"_

Yuki, noticing her owner's deep thinking, began to worry about her, so did Kusukusu.

"Rima?" The clown chara called out to her which pulled Rima out of her thoughts.

Noticing their concerned looks, Rima put on a smile. "Sorry, did I worry you guys? I'm just thinking." She reassured.

Kusukusu smiled knowing that her owner is feeling okay. She still has some doubts on quitting the Guardians and becoming more independent, she is worried that Rima will become more depressed without the help of her friends, but she can tell that Rima is in a good enough mood, being her chara of laughter and happiness of course.

Yuki smiled. "So Rima, what are you planning to do now that school is over?"

Kusukusu answered for her. "We're going to watch our favorite comedy show!" She exclaimed with a big smile.

"Comedy show?" Yuki asked in curiosity.

"It's called Guffaw Theatre and it shows many forms of comedy! Me and Rima always watch it after school!" Kusukusu waved her arm in excitement as she explained it.

Yuki smiled, wanting to watch it as well, but it seems it she has to wait.

"Actually Kusukusu, I have different plans tonight." Rima commented with a smile.

The clown chara was surprised by the news. Yuki smiled, happy to know Rima is becoming more like herself, making new decisions for herself.

"What are we doing then?" Yuki asked.

Rima was about to answer, but she saw her mother's car coming. "I'll tell you when we're home."

"Did you leave the letter?" Her mother asked her once she went inside the car and sat herself on the middle seat.

"Yes mama, I'm no longer part of the club." Rima said with a small smile which went unnoticed by her mother.

Mrs. Mashiro sigh in delight and smiled.

"Now we can decide on a consistent pickup time. It will help me a lot." She told her daughter.

"Hai."

Yuki and Kusukusu smiled at their owner, happy to know that she's happy with her decision.

* * *

Unknown to Rima, she was being watch by one person she knows, Kairi Sanjou, and he saw enough. From what he have heard from the other Guardians, spying on her was better than confronting her, and it seems his hunch was correct.

"So the ex-queen has a new chara." Kairi pointed out loud.

"It seems so." His chara, Masashi, agreed. "Are you going to tell your sister?"

"Hai." Kairi nodded. "She wants up to date information on the enemies."

* * *

 **Easter's Recording Station**

Yukari Sanjou smiled at her little spy of a brother when he entered the break room where she and Utau were taking a breather after recording Utau's new song. Kairi looked around, he saw Utau sitting on the sofa, looking deep in thought with that serious expression she always has, Dia, as always, is floating near her supposed owner, and Iru is sulking next to the X-character, giving her glares.

"Ah, Kairi," Sanjou greeted. "please do come in."

Her brother did so, sitting on a chair across from his sister.

"So what are the Guardians planning tonight?" Sanjou asked so nonchalant with a small smirk.

Kairi cleared his throat before answering. "Yesterday, they found out that every student in Seiyo Academy has a pestering CD and what they can do, so they had every student in school give them their pestering CD, taking every single one."

"I see, continue." Sanjou said, not fazed from that information. Utau didn't say anything to this.

"Tonight, they planned on patrolling the school for that black van that they suspect it will come to the academy since it and the pestering CDs are connected."

Sanjou's smile grew, now sporting the look of devious.

She adjusted her glasses, "I see, well then they will be in for a surprise." She told him, already formulating a plan. "Is that all?"

Kairi shook his head, "No, I saved the best for last."

Liking where this was going, Sanjou urged him to continue. "Oh please, do go on."

"As of today, the Guardians are now short by one member." He told them.

"What? You quit already?" Sanjou guessed. "Doesn't matter though, even if you fought alongside them, they won't beat us and our master plan." That pulled Kairi's heartstrings, but he quickly recovered.

"I didn't resigned," He informed her. "Rima, the now ex-queen, left the Guardian."

That information actually caught Sanjou's interests, it even got Utau to listen more into this.

Sanjou's smile grew again. "Oh really?" She said putting a hand under her chin. "Do you think we can use her?" From what she heard about Mashiro Rima, she saw some potential in her.

Kairi shook his head. "No. In her letter of resignation, she claimed to be on her own and that she doesn't belong to either Easter or the Guardian nor is she an ally to either one."

"Hmph, doesn't matter, even if she's no ally to us. What matters is that the Guardians are now down to three members." Sanjou concluded. "Four if you count yourself, but we all know you're on our side."

Kairi became quiet when she said that. After composing himself, he continued.

"There's more regarding the ex-queen, even though she's on her own, there's something new about her that could make her a threat to Easter."

"Oh do tell, I'm curious." Sanjou listened in.

Kairi reluctantly told her about Rima's secret, feeling bad for another betrayal he'll cause.

"Rima Mashiro... has another chara, she now has two charas."

Again that caught Sanjou's and Utau's interest, after all, it's rare to find someone with two charas.

"Any info on this new chara?" Sanjou asked in interest.

"No, I couldn't find anything about her or her specialty." Kairi explained. "Although she has the appearance of a cat."

When that information was delivered, Utau froze and her eyes widen. Sanjou was also surprised, but smirked when she saw how Utau reacted.

 _"I could use this to motivate her."_ She thought with great interest.

"Okay." Sanjou said out loud, breaking the silence that was caused by her little brother. "Here's the plan for tonight."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Once Rima got home, she immediately went into the kitchen. She took out a couple of bottles of milk and also some bags of dried sardines, her actions gained confused looks from her charas, Yuki also has a look of hunger for those dried sardines. Rima then proceeded to her room not before looking at her mother, who was already going to the master bedroom.

"Mama, I'll be doing my homework." She told her, but Yuki and Kusukusu can tell she was lying to her again since they saw her finishing her homework before school ended.

"Okay." She said simply in a tired state before going to bed.

"What are we doing, Rima?" Kusukusu asked excitedly as she followed her owner.

Rima put her school stuff away, getting a plastic bag that she always have around in her room for her small garbage bin. After placing the milk bottles and dried sardines inside it, she turned to her charas.

"We're going out." She said with a smile. Yuki smiled widely at this, but Kusukusu was surprised.

"But... what about your parents?"

Rima winked at her. "I'll make them think I'm asleep." She told her before gathering other things into the bag.

* * *

After almost an hour have past, Rima's father came home. The first thing he did was making sure his daughter is safe.

"Rima, open the door." He demanded as he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal his little girl. She was already in her pajamas, her father gave her a questioned look.

"Yes papa?"

"Aren't you going to watch TV like you usually do?" He was a little suspicious.

"No, I'm tired from school so I'm going to bed early." Again she lied. Kusukusu and Yuki giggled at Rima's impressive and believable lies. The clown chara knows this is wrong, but it is so funny how gullible Rima's parents are.

"I see, well have a good night sleep." Her father told her before going down stairs, her daughter closed her door soon after.

Rima laughed along with her charas, she was also impressed with her believable lies and it felt so right for her. Rima quickly changed out of her pajamas and put on some warmer clothing, she grabbed the plastic bag filled with some food, she also grabbed her cell phone. The last thing she did was arranging her pillows and blanket to make it look like someone was sleeping on her bed before proceeding to her balcony door **(1)**.

She carefully opened the sliding door so it wouldn't make any loud noise. After painstakingly opening and closing the door, Rima was finally outside. She smiled as she took a deep breathe, talking in that fresh air. Sneaking out was something she never did, yet it feels so natural to her and thrilling, she felt so free.

"Kusukusu, Yuki, hold on to me." She told them with a smile.

Her charas eagerly clung onto to her long hair. Knowing what was going to happen next, Yuki activated their chara change.

"Nya, Mew, Meow~!"

White cat ears and a long white tail appeared, putting on a determined look, Rima leaped a considerable height to a tree that was several meters away from her house, she soon leaped onto another and another with no course in mind, just enjoying the gentle, cool breeze that Rima feels as she jump so high in the sky. Her charas laughed in excitement, loving the ride their owner was giving them.

Kusukusu definitely love this new change in Rima, her owner is having a time of her life and she has a big smile that Kusukusu has not seen before in a long time, that care-free smile that disappeared so long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlock My Heart, My Queen**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Rima's New Character Part 2**

Ikuto sigh as he relaxed on a bench at that park where he usually is. He look up at the darkening evening sky where the stars are slowly starting to show their beauty to the world, but even their elegant charm could not put his mind in ease.

He's tired.

Mentally tired.

For hours he tried to get rid of Rima out of his head, but to no prevail. If he tried to think about something else, his thoughts somehow goes back to thinking about the blonde neko. He tried to take a nap, but he ended up dreaming about Rima and he then woke up, drenched in sweat thanks to some unwanted images. He was sure he was not getting any good night sleep anytime soon.

He cursed the impediment of the instincts of a mate and for even being one. For once, he was glad that Yoru was not there with him when Yuki delivered the shocking news because how much of a blabber mouth Yoru is **(1)** , but now he wish Yoru was here and not somewhere else. He has a lot of question about the mating instincts between cat-like people like Rima and himself. He wants answer, but he certainly does not want Yoru to know, but he knew Yoru will find out sooner or later.

 _"Maybe I should ask that new cat-chara."_ He wondered. _"She does seem to know a lot about this."_

He thought it would be best to ask Yuki and decided it would the be best choice for now. He just hope Yoru does not find out and blab about it. Only God will know how the Guardians will react when they find out about this and there is no doubt that Easter will do something about this.

"Ikuto!"

The said teen turned to his own cat-chara. He was probably been looking for him since he was taking deep breaths and how wobbly he was floating. Ikuto did left him when he was sleeping right before he went to see Rima.

"What did you found about the queen and her new chara-Nya?" He asked after catching his breathe.

Ikuto just look at him, as much he wanted to trust him, he really does not want to tell him. There were times when Yoru nearly slip up some secrets. He was definitely not asking him or is he telling him. So instead of answering him, he flicked his nose and Yoru was sent backwards.

Yoru manage to get control and straightened up. "What was that for-Nya!?" He screamed out in anger, but dropped it when he noticed his owner was about to play.

 _"Maybe this will clear my head."_ Ikuto thought, he placed his chin on the rest of his violin and started to fiddle. Playing his violin has always help keep his head clear because it keeps his head occupied from everything and always put his mind at peace. Luckily it did the work, his mind was now finally away from her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in an area somewhere else in the park.**

Speaking of the ex-queen, she was currently taking a break. She sat on a bench while her charas were floating around in the park where she secretly wanted to go to for some time.

She was always prohibited from leaving the house or leaving school without her parents' consent, she never went out to the outside without the rules her parents forced on her. She never realized how much she really wanted this, just going out without giving a care and enjoy this sneaking out. The crisp evening night air were so chilling yet it felt so relaxing to feel.

The stars were especially beautiful in the evening night sky. Ever since her attempted kidnapping, she saw them less and less, the reason why because her parents forbade her from going out at night. Even if she stood outside on her balcony, she was so to be inside the house at all times with no exceptions. The only time she could see them is through her window, but she only saw few compared to seeing them in the open night sky. Just seeing this much of them just add more reasons to be free and more reason to sneak out at night.

"Rima?" Kusukusu pulled her out of her thoughts, but she did not mind one bit.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile. Kusukusu returned the smile, seeing that carefree smile on her owner's face just showed how much Rima was not in pain.

"Yuki wants you to open the dried sardines." Kusukusu told her as she pointed towards to Yuki who was having some trouble opening the bag of niboshi.

Rima giggled as she took the bag. "Let me help me you with that, Yuki."

"Arigato, Rima-chan." Yuki thanked as she enjoyed the salty, fish taste of the dried infant sardines. After finishing a couple of sardines, she turned back to her owner. "How does it feel?"

Rima knew what she means. "I feel so... well... free."

Yuki just smiled. Kusukusu just relax, also enjoying the quiet night, even a wild comedian like her cherishes some quiet time. Most of the time she worries about her owner's state of mind, but right now. She can feel that Rima is feeling happy and at peace without worry and that makes the clown chara to feel untroubled by her owner. She was actually having fun, the thrill of sneaking out and trying not to get caught filled her with excitement.

For a while, the three were quiet, not wanting to break the clarity of the calm night time. However the quiet ambience was broken by Rima.

"Yuki?" She has something in her mind which she is reluctant to talk about, seeing that they are completely alone, it might be the good time.

"Hmmai, Rmima?" Yuki asked with her mouth full of her favorite fish while Kusukusu giggled at how funny her little sister sounded. Despite answering to her owner, Yuki did not turn to her owner since her focus was more on the fish snack.

When Yuki did not get a response at the first seconds, she turned and noticed that Rima has a blush emerging on her face, Kusukusu also noticed.

"About this uh... mate thing between Tsukiyomi-kun and me... is there something I should know about?" Rima asked nervously, feeling her face heat up a little.

That actually caught her two charas off guard, she was so not comfortable about this life partnership with Ikuto when it was first mentioned and now she's asking about it.

Swallowing the sardine in her mouth, Yuki answered, "Uh... are you sure you want to know right now-nya?" She asked slowly, sensing that the conversation might ruin this night out.

"Well I should know since I don't want to be in that situation again... or something worse." Rima asked nervously as her blush got deeper.

Yuki knew she was talking about that unexpected hug. Putting on a smile, she continued.

"About that, what were you feeling before he embraced you-Nya?"

Rima blinked at that question in confusion, but answered anyway "I was feeling... sad." She admitted.

That surprised Kusukusu, but Yuki doesn't seem surprise at all, in fact by the look on her face, she already knew.

Yuki gestured her to continue, "And why were you sad." She knows the answer, but she wanted Rima to figure it out.

Rima look down at her lap. "Because... when Tsukiyomi-Kun asked me why I did not have my Royal Cape, it made me think about my... friends and I felt sad for leaving them."

"It was okay to feel sad, Rima-Nya. You took a big step and not everyone is ready for changes in their life." Yuki comforted her, making Rima feel a little better, although this confused Kusukusu.

"Wait, what's that got to do with Tsukiyomi-Kun and Rima?"

Yuki just smiled and look directly at Rima, "He did not just hug you for affection, he also did it out of comfort."

"You mean...he knew I was feeling sad?" Rima asked, a little confused by this, so did Kusukusu.

"Instinctively-Nya," She clarified. "because of the bond between you two, he knew you were feeling sad-Nya."

"He and I have a bond? When did that happen?" Rima asked, feeling a little weird out. "In fact, how is that he and I are even mates?"

"Technically you two are not mates yet-Nya." Yuki told her.

Rima got more confused, so did Kusukusu. "They're not?" The two comedy-lovers were having trouble catching up.

The white cat chara continued, "Here's how the mating instincts work with cat-people like you and Tsukiyomi-Kun. First...well you already know about how Tsukiyomi-Kun claimed Rima as his mate-Nya."

She received a deadpan look from Rima, how could she forget? It all happened hours ago and it has been in her head ever since.

"Once he smelled your scent, he unknowingly started the bond between you two-Nya." Yuki then raised both her paws up. "But before you freak out, let me tell you this, the bond is weak and incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"Yes-Nya, you see the mating instinct between cats are almost like two inseparable couples, both partners are to be happy and in love with each other-Nya. Although unlike normal people, the two partners will form a mental bond between each other-Nya, so depending how strong the bond is, they can feel and hear each other's feelings and thoughts-Nya."

"They can hear one another's mind?!" Kusukusu exclaimed in amazement.

Yuki nodded and she continued. "Now the bond between you two, like I said before, is incomplete, but Ikuto can still instinctively understand your feelings, but since your bond is very weak because you have mixed feelings about being mates, he can barely sense your feelings at all right now and you can't sense his-Nya."

Rima started to catch on. "I see, so if we are not happy with each other then... does that mean the bond would break?" She deducted.

"Yes, but if the two partners are happy with each other, then their bond will continue to grow and become strong-Nya to a point it cannot break." Yuki's smile then started to show some unease. "Do you want me to continue-Nya? Because it will get more... intimate-Nya."

Rima's blush deepen, she closed her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't think so," She told her, "beside...there's no way I'll be seeing him soon."

 _"He does always go to Amu-Chan"_ Rima thought, but for some reason that irked her.

Yuki thought this was the best time to show her owner her sly side.

Putting on a mischievous smile, she said, "Ahhh, but I thought the two of you would be a cute couple."

Rima's eyes widen and her blush again deepen. "Yuki!" She exclaimed. She may not see it, but Rima can tell she, herself, was blushing brightly because she can feel her entire face heating up to a high degree, and it is cold out.

Her cat chara shrugged, "What? I was only saying what was true." Kusukusu just giggled loudly at this.

Rima crossed her arms and put on an annoyed look, "Hmph!"

Yuki dropped the act and went back to being serious. "Like I told you before, you should at least give him a chance, Rima-Nya."

Her owner was still upset at her, but Rima still listened. As much as she hates to admit it, she actually wants to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto again; she doesn't know why, but she believes it's because of the one thing they can relate to, they want to be free their pain, and wanting to express her feelings with someone who experience the same sadness. After thinking about him, she became interested in him, not in a romantic way (in her thoughts), but more in curiosity. The only information she was told about him is that he works for Easter, he stole something irreplaceable from Tadase, and that he is the older brother of the famous singer, Hoshina Utau, which she hardly believes at first when she compared the photos of Ikuto and Utau that were shown to her by the Guardians. Other than the eyes, she saw no resemblance.

But for some reason, she feels that there were more to about Tsukiyomi Ikuto and she wants to find out. She wonders if it's because of her cat instincts or just out of curiosity, but she blushes when she thought that the metal bond between her and Ikuto could be the cause. Does this mean the bond is growing between them? Despite that they barely know each other and after what happened in their last encounter.

After not responding to her cat chara, Rima finally answered. "Well what are the chances of us meeting again?" She knew it was a lame excuse.

 **[Ikuto's violin song from episode 12]**

Before Yuki could even answer, as if on cue, the trio started to hear something beautiful. The sound they hear was distant, but they are able to hear its glorious sound. The melody sounded it can bring happiness to everyone, but it also felt so sad and lonely. The music brought the three into tears, Rima felt her heartstrings being pulled as she continued to listen. Enjoying the night out was one thing, but listening to this music, she felt that she had just died and have gone off to haven. The elegant music brought warmth inside them, it even brought more life into the quiet, empty park.

The music was so alluring that Rima unknowingly started moving. After carefully listening to where the source of the elegant sound is coming from, Rima ran towards it, with her charas following close by.

"This music is so... kawaii!" Kusukusu commented with admiration to who ever was making this wonderful sound.

"Agreed-Nya." Yuki said simply and quietly because she wanted to listen this wonderful music without disrupting it with their chattering.

While the two were listening to the sound that has brought warmth and a plethora of emotions that can not be explained in words to their heart and soul, Rima was experiencing a different feeling inside her; and as she got closer to the source, the more she wanted to be there, but for a different reason.

 _"What is this feeling?"_ She questioned this _force_ she is feeling, for some other reason, she wanted to see source of this music and it is not just to hear it at a closer distance.

* * *

 **Back to Ikuto**

The lone, high school teen continued to play his violin, continuing the marvelous sound he makes by just doing simple-looking strokes with his bow against the strings of the old musical instrument. As he continued, his only audience, Yoru, continued to float around while listening to his owner's song while also contemplating his thoughts that has been bothering him for the past half hour.

So far he believed his owner is keeping something secret, he knows this for a fact because for as long he has known his owner, Ikuto would never turn to him to keep a secret, especially with something that can cause trouble when it gets out. Even if it is to prevent disastrous events, Yoru hates being kept out of the loop.

 _"Just what is it that he isn't telling me-Nya?"_

He tried thinking up reasons why, but that only added fuel to his ever-growing curiosity and he could not get any ideas. With good reasons, he believed that Ikuto's secretive behavior has something to do with that cat chara and her owner, that Guardian of the Queen's chair.

 _"Looks like I have to go and talk to them myself-Nya."_ He thought with a look of determination, but he then involunteerly gave a big yawn. _"Maybe I'll go to them tomorrow-Nya."_

"HE CAN PLAY THE VIOLIN?!"

It seems that he did not have to start tomorrow, in fact by the looks of it, he does not need to do some investigating at all. Together, both the chara and the owner were pulled out of their deep thoughts and Ikuto immediately stopped playing when he heard that loud scream. Turning his head to the source, he saw that one person, who is the cause of his fatigued state, the one person he did not want to see so soon.

* * *

 **Moments Earlier**

When they finally got to the source, Rima Mashiro and her charas could not believed their eyes or even their ears; standing up there on the center of the park, basking in the moonlight which went well with his dark colors especially with his midnight blue hair, was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The ex-queen started blushing once she realized who was playing this wonderful sound.

"Sugoi," Rima admired with a blush, yet again, emerging on her face. She was not only admiring his music, she was also, unknowingly, admiringly his face, but not because of his good looks, but because he looks sad.

She put her hands over her heart. _"He wears that sorrowful face, yet play this glorious music with a passionate heart."_

She wanted to voice out her words, but she did not have the courage to stop his playing. Wanting to listen to this as much as she could, she closed her eyes as she let his music bathe her mind into inner peace. As she listened, she reflected her life and asked herself this _"When was I ever this relaxed?"_

When her parents used smile and laughed at her jokes? She felt happy at those memories, but never like this.

When Amu comforted her after she accidently chara change in front of her class? That was the best day she ever had ever since she transferred to that school and joining the Guardians, but that feeling does not even comprehend to what she is currently feeling.

After trying to find an answer and come up with nothing, she just let herself forget about that question and continue to enjoy the heart warming music, but sad music.

Unfortunately for her though, Kusukusu whose mind did not had the mental capacity to keep in her words in her daze state, screamed.

"HE CAN PLAY THE VIOLIN?!"

* * *

Both Rima and Yuki gave Kusukusu, who shrugged and gave a sheep smile, a quick glare for ruining the moment before they turned to the stunned high school teen. Midnight blue eyes meet golden ones, both parties did not know what to say. Ikuto started to feel comprehensive, he definitely did not like what was happening.

Lowering his violin and bow, he said in a imposing voice "What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**With the Chara Owners.**

Ikuto glared down at the small girl, trying to show much hate as much as he can muster towards her, but, for some reason, did not have the heart to do so. When he set his sight on her again, he suddenly felt every sliver of sadness inside of her and the sudden urge to make her happy, what he saw was someone he wanted to tend to. But he knew if he do this, he'll never forgive himself.

Despite his half-hateful glare, Rima looked away because of his glare and not knowing what to do in this situation. Although she was feeling uncomfortable and shy in this situation, she actually wanted nothing more than to get closer to him and wanted him to continue to play his violin, but she, was filled with apprehension.

This was definitely still too soon for them, both not knowing what to say or do, they can't even look at each other in the eye. They wanted to get away from all of this, yet...

they didn't want to.

* * *

 **With the Charas**

Kusukusu turned her head back-and-forth between her owner and Tsukiyomi Ikuto while having a look of confusion. The clown chara may not know much about the enigmatic Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but she definitely knows for a fact that he does not act like this from the stories she was told about him from the other charas who knew him. Her thoughts on him was someone was always calm and quiet, and can be cunning. The Ikuto she sees right now seemed to be full of anxiety.

Meanwhile Yuki was giving a sweat drop at the two. She can understand why Rima would act like this, but with Ikuto?

Kusukusu turned to her little sister, she asked, "What's with him?" She pointed at him

"It seems that he feels uncomfortable being future-mates with Rima just like she is with him." Yuki stated the obvious although she did had a feeling he would be acting like this from what she gathered from their previous encounter. "After all, this must be a whole new experience for him."

Yuki's statement did not snap the two cat-chara owners out of their stupor, although her words did reached to another pair of ears, cat ears to be exact.

"Ehhh!?" Yoru exclaimed in surprise.

Yuki and Kusukusu turned to the dark neko-chara who quickly floated towards to the ex-queen's charas.

"That shrimp and Ikuto are future mates-Nya!?" Yoru yelled with his paws in the air, already catching on to the gravity of the current situation. "AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME-NYA!?"

Yoru felt betrayed, he has been Ikuto's one and only chara for many years, he was the only one who Ikuto can rely on most of the time since his owner evades practically everyone else, but now he hears that Ikuto has a possible life mate and he didn't say a single a word to him!

Yuki glared at him for several reason. One: He called Rima a shrimp, two: his screaming made her ears ring, and three: his last statement gave her a good description of him.

"You're not a very trustworthy cat, are you-Nya?" Yuki asked rhetorically in an accusing tone with her paws crossed. Kusukusu giggled at Yoru when he recoiled from Yuki's words.

He then immediately glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean-Nya?" His face showed intimidation, but Yuki kept a calm expression and turned to her older sister.

"Hey Kusukusu, what do you know about this joker-Nya?" Yuki asked her, completely ignoring the dark neko much to his irritation.

"His name is Yoru, he's Tsukiyomi Ikuto's chara, and he's the one who taught Rima how to ditch school." Kusukusu told her with smile.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the last part. "Oh really-Nya?" She turned back to Yoru, "Clearly you are not as useless as I thought-Nya."

Yoru's face flushed in anger "What makes you think I'm useless-Nya!?"

Yuki waved a lone paw, "Well, from what I gathered-Nya, your master didn't even acknowledge you a single word about his future mate-Nya." She pointed out, she then shoved her paw in front of his face in a accusing way. "That you means you can't keep a secret-Nya! Which is why your owner doesn't trust you, therefore you are useless to him-Nya!"

Her words were cold as ice.

"Gahhhhh!" Yoru cringed as he felt his heart being pierced by an arrow. What she said was true, he has never kept a secret for long, always being busted by Ikuto or when he can't keep his mouth shout. Adding to his misery is the fact that Ikuto doesn't even trust him that much. A dark cloud formed above his head as he hanged his head in shame.

Kusukusu laughed hysterically at the scene, "Geez sis, I didn't know you can be this cold and mean!"

"Well he did insulted Rima-chan-Nya." She reminded her. Yuki would never let anyone get away with something like that.

Yuki looked down at his slumped form before turning her sight back to the two and noticed that they had yet to make a move. She gave a sigh, clearly they had to do something about this or else this could continue all night.

She turned back to Yoru, "I'm going to be needing your help-Nya." She told him.

Yoru raised his head and glared at her. "But didn't you say I was useless-Nya." He retorted, not wanting to help her in anyway.

"That is not important right now-Nya. What's important right now is for you to help our masters-Nya." Yuki said to him before pointing at Ikuto and Rima. "Do you have any idea how long they've been like this-Nya?"

Yoru was reluctant at first, but looking over to see how unmoving those two are to a point that people can mistaken them as statues, he caved in.

Letting out a sigh, he said, "Fine, what do you want me to do-Nya?"

"Chara change with Tsukiyomi-Kun and I'll do the same with Rima-chan-Nya." She told him.

The dark neko didn't understand her plan at first, but after giving it another thought and understanding what she was planning, Yoru nodded. Although Kusukusu was confused with the idea.

"How's that going to work?"

"If Rima-chan and Tsukiyomi-kun are character changed at the same time, they'll be more connected to the bond between them-Nya." She explained.

Hearing that Yuki had already told her about the bond between mates, Yoru continued for her.

"Yeah, so despite how weak their bond might be, they'll be more relaxed with each other and they might even talk to each other if we do this-Nya."

"Ooooh" Kusukusu bobbed her head in understanding, interested how this will turn out. She focused all of her attention to Rima and Ikuto, not wanting to miss a single second on what's going to happen.

Seeing that her sister has caught up, Yuki turned back to the two, "Alright, lets do this." Yoru nodded

"Chara change-Nya!"

"Nya, Mew, Meow!"

* * *

 ***Back to the Chara Owners***

As on cue, midnight blue and white cat ears with matching cat tails appeared on the respective individuals. Instantly the two finally snapped out of their shock and took notice of their they got fully aware of their change, the apprehension and shyness have subsided. Rima now has the courage to look him in the eye while Ikuto finally stopped glaring at her, no longer having the will to do so. Comforting feelings filled their heart, they feel their body heat up a little as they acknowledge each other's presence.

Rima took the chance, taking a deep breathe, she walked up to him. Her footsteps echoed every time she hit the pavement steps until finally she was in front of him by a few feet away. Now that she did not have any fear inside of her, she bravely spoke.

"That was a beautiful music you were playing." She complimented, acting what happened earlier did not happened. "Can you continue playing, please?" She requested.

Ikuto wanted to get away; he did not anyone in his life, he did not want to risk hurting anyone, but when she requested that, he could not say "no" to her.

"Yes..." He said as he placed his chin back on top of the chin rest. "...my queen."

* * *

 ***Back with the Charas***

When she saw Ikuto was about to play his violin again, Yuki immediately put a paw on Kusukusu's mouth. Surprised by this, she tried to speak, asking why she was doing this to her, but her muffled words were too hard to understand.

"No way I'm letting you ruin this-Nya." Yuki whispered to her, very quietly as she started to guide her out area to a more a secluded place.

Yoru saw this and followed them. "We're just going to leave them alone-Nya?" He asked in murmur.

"The last time they saw each other, it didn't go pretty well because of you-know-what-Nya." Yuki replied. "Let's give them some alone time-Nya. They'll work this out-Nya."

Hearing her reason, Yoru did not argued with her and continued following. They left to another part of the park, but they could still hear the elegant sound echoing through out the park. Despite their leave, the cat ears and tails remained.

* * *

Neither of the two did not how long they were doing this. Ikuto continued playing, he wanted to stop soon because he was getting tired, but he wanted Rima to enjoy this a little longer, seeing her smile seems to be the only thing he wants see right now. Rima stood there with her eyes and a small smile on her face, her mind was lost in this sea of music, she actually believed she was already in heaven. Being there and listening this, she couldn't care less if the remaining Guardians saw her with the enemy or if her parents had found out she snuck out.

Sadly, everything must come to an end. Ikuto had finally reached and played the last note. That last note was the last thing that lasted in Rima's mind before she opened her eyes in a flutter.

"How was it, my queen?" Ikuto asked once they made eye contact again.

Rima gave a small smile, but had a slight glare on her face. "I'm no longer in the Queen's chair you know, or did you forget about that?" She asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

Ikuto stayed quiet for a few seconds. He was having a good time with her, but he knew he could not let this continue, he will only end up hurting her.

"What do you know about this?" He asked.

"About what?" Rima asked curiously.

"Us being mates." He verified. "Is there something I should know about."

Rima raised an eyebrow. "You didn't ask your chara?"

"He can't keep a secret even if his life depends on it." He told her with no exaggeration laced in his voice, like it was an actual fact. "I'm pretty sure you don't want your old friends finding about this."

Rima nodded. "No, I don't." She said as turned to the benches down the steps. "You might want to see sit down for this."

After they sat down on a bench, she told him everything she learned so far from Yuki, from the bond between them to how they can feel each other in more ways than one. When she told him about the bond, Ikuto was shocked, but he did a good job at hiding which is something that Rima admired. His poker face is much like hers. She wondered if that is the result of hiding his own pain like she did with hers.

"So if we stay away from each other, then this bond between us will be a thing of the past?" He concluded.

"Yes," Rima confirmed. "That's what Yuki told me so far."

Again, Ikuto was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Alright," He started. "I promise to stay away from you as long you promise you stay away from me."

He may not show it, but saying those words were the hardest thing he could say to someone. However, Rima did not know that.

Surprised and sadness were the words that described how Rima felt. She left like her heart was ripped out of her chess and stepped on with no remorse.

"...No."

Ikuto widened his eyes, "What?"

She repeated, "I said no."

Ikuto was surprised, but soon put on a hardened look. While not sitting up from the bench, he grabbed both of Rima's shoulders and pulled her closed to him. All this happened in seconds, surprising the ex-queen; once realizing what happened, her cheeks blushed bright red.

"What are you-?"

"Listen up." Ikuto commanded harshly, cutting her off and also surprising her. He was not like this this moments ago, but now he is. "What did the kiddy king told you about me?"

 _"Kiddy King? Who is he talking abo-!?"_ She was about half way with her questions when she realized he was referring to Tadase.

Searching through her memories, she recalled the warnings she was told by him.

"He told me to stay away from you," She told him. "because you were a thief, because you'll just end up hurting me."

She felt his grip on her shoulder's tightened.

"Exactly," He told her. "That is why you must stay away from me."

Rima gave him a saddened look. Not because he was refusing, but being this close to him, she could actually feel the sadness from his voice. Sadness from abandonment, misunderstood, and the constant pain he had held in.

"You know..." Rima started after being quiet for quite some time. "Yuki told me about a little interesting fact about you."

When he heard that from her, he did not like where this was going although he kept his cool demeanor

"She does not know me." He retorted in desperation. "We barely had a talk the last time we saw each other.

"Yes but she does know you have cat Neko Chara like me," Rima told him, she then gave a somewhat small glare. "I know how it feels, Tsukiyomi-Kun."

His grip on her loosened and let go, he knew there was no way of changing her mind. Seeing the tall teen became quiet, Rima continued to voice her thoughts.

"After our last encounter, I started to wonder about the claims I heard about you are true." She explained. "Hotori-kun said you'll just hurt me if I get near you alone, but you didn't." Referring to the last meeting

"That's because the mating instincts kicked in." He countered.

"If you were planning to hurt me, you would've brought your chara with you in case I fight back, but you did not bring him at all."

Ikuto went back to being quiet after that, he even started to avoid eye contact. Rima placed her right hand on his.

"Look, I'm not looking for a mate anytime soon, but I'm not standing idle by, knowing that you're experiencing the same pain as I had."

Ikuto looked back at her. "What are you trying to saying?"

Rima gave him a look of determination. "I'm saying that you're a kind person who's in pain. I want to help you, no one should be in that kind of pain at all, it's awful. I want you and I to be allies."


	5. Chapter 5

Back with the charas, Yuki and Yoru were currently having trouble restraining a rebellious Kusukusu. Obviously the tiny clown chara grew impatient when she did not get to see interaction between her master and enigmatic Tsukiyomi Ikuto, so when she found the right opportunity when Yuki turned her back to her, the hyper chara simply flew for it, but was immediately pursued by the two cat chara.

"Ugh! Where did she get all this strength-Nya!" Yoru yelled in frustration as he tried to pull Kusukusu by her left arm.

Yuki was currently pulling on Kusukusu's right arm, "Shut up and keep pulling-Nya!" She yelled at him, she then turned her complete attention to her elder sister. "Kusukusu, we must respect their privacy and let them be-Nya!"

Kusukusu, with all the strength and energy she could muster, manage to get closer and closer to where the two humans were. "But I want to see!"

"But we can't-Nya!" Yoru argued.

Then, for some reason, Kusukusu stopped struggling confusing the two. "Oh look they're done talking."

Yoru scoff, "Yeah right-Nya. You're just trying to trick us."

Yuki looked ahead and said, "Actually, she's telling the truth-Nya."

"Eh?"

True to the two female charas' words, the two humans were indeed done with their chat. They were standing there side by side, standing there as if they were waiting there for quite some time. Their cat ears and tails still lingered, but they don't seem to be reacting to with another.

Quickly, the three charas flew to their masters.

Yoru shyly asked, "Uh Ikuto-"

"It's time to go Yoru." Ikuto interrupted, not giving him a chance to finish. The tall teen immediately started walking away. Rima does not seem to be bothered to see him leave.

"Eh!? Ikuto-Nya!" Yoru called out to him, but his words only hit deaf ears as usual. Before he started leaving himself, he said his goodbyes to the three females. "I-I guess we'll be seeing each other soon-Nya"

"We will." Rima answered simply.

Yoru wanted to know more what she meant, but if he stick any longer he'll miss his master. So he left without saying another word. Once they were gone, their cat ears and tails disappeared.

Yuki was the first to say, "So how did it go?"

Rima delivered her answer with a smirk, "I won't bore you with the details, but I got a date."

Kusukusu was the one most surprised when the news was delivered while Yuki, on the other hand, was still calm and collected, but was still surprise none the less. In a way, she saw that coming.

"Way to go, Rima!" Kusukusu cheered as she magically conjured up some confetti and threw them into the air as a show of celebration.

"You two worked fast." Yuki commented with a grin.

Rima blushed a little and said, "It's not like that and the date is more like a test."

"A test?"

Rima looked at her charas and told the two the story.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"A date?" Rima asked._

 _"Hai," Ikuto answered. "Summer is coming soon, so once your school is in vacation, I'll take you out on a date somewhere."_

 _"I don't think we need to do that." Rima said as she pointed to their feline appearance, talking about their bond._

 _Ikuto just gave her a look, "Please understand, you and I are already in deep water when I accidently came close to you. If you're certain that you're fine to be near me, then you have no problem going on a date with me."_

 _"What are you planning?" Rima gave him look telling him that it is not about the date._

 _"Just like what your chara told you, once our bond is complete, there is no turning back. I'm not going to let you make a mistake, so this date will be a test. It's your choice, not mine."_

* * *

"I see," Yuki said once Rima was done with her story. "That seems to be a good idea."

"So where's the date?" Kusukusu asked curiously.

"He didn't tell me, he said he wanted to make it a surprise. He also said that you two can come with us."

"Eh?" Yuki was surprised, but did not show it. "Why?"

Rima just smiled and motioned a shush with her fingers, "A surprise he said."

Yuki was slightly frustrated with the secrecy, but did not show it. Kusukusu, on the other hand, hand no problem with it. "Yeah! I love surprises."

The white neko just shrugged, "I guess I can't pass up a chance to hear him play his violin. He will play, right?"

"I'll make sure to ask him." Rima told her with smile which Yuki returned with delight.

It was then time for Rima to return home. She gathered her plastic bag full of goodies, she was back on chara change mode with her cat ears and tail back on her. But before she could take a big leap towards to the direction of her home, her orange mobile phone started ringing.

"Eh? It's Amu-Chan." Rima read the caller ID as she answered, but before she could say the traditional 'Hello', the other line went first.

 _"Are you alright, Hinamori?"_

 _"Yeah."_

Then the rest of the call were loud screams as if someone was fighting someone or something before the call ended at the other line. Rima was surprised to hear what happened at the other end, but kept her calm composure.

"Kusukusu, did you ever find out what they were planning?" Rima asked her. She specifically asked her clown chara to eavesdrop on the remaining Guardians to get any information on their plans to see if she can finish an objective that the Guardians could not handle.

Kusukusu nodded as she remembered what she heard from her little covert mission, "Hai! I remember them talking about patrolling the school tonight."

Rima then put on a determined look as she turned to her other chara, "Yuki, lets show them what you're made of." She told her with a smirk.

Yuki matched her smirk with her owner and nodded. "You got it, Rima."

Rima then turned to her first Chara, "Kusukusu, Charanari"

* * *

Back at Seiyo Academy, things were not so good. Many kids filled the area, standing there like emotionless shells, unmoving and unresponsive. X-Eggs were everywhere, floating around to their hearts' contents. X-Eggs were laughing inside their eggs as they cherished at their victory. Their enemy, three of the remaining Guardians, were helplessly at their grasps as many of them were entangling them, restraining them to do much of anything.

"I can't take anymore." Yuya whined with a pout.

The X-Eggs continued to maliciously laugh in synch, but twitch moments later when they caught something within their sight. They saw danger. They immediately disperse from each other as if to avoid something, this did not went unnoticed by the captive Guardians.

"What's happening?" Amu wondered.

"They seem to be scared of something." Tadase theorized.

"Oohfff whhaat?" Ran managed to wheez out thanks to a couple of X-Eggs squeezing her.

Miki, who is currently transformed with her master, is the only one who saw what they were afraid of. _"Amu-Chan, look! It's Rima-Chan!"_

Amu heard her Chara's voice and true to her words, the ex-member of the Queen's Chair was indeed in the battle field against the X-Eggs as Clown Drop and has recently sent her special attack, Juggling Party.

Many X-Eggs were attempting to avoid the fatal attack at all cost. Thankfully for them, there were only about eight to ten of the flying bowling pins, so some were attempting to attack the defected Guardian from the back, but Rima saw and heard that coming.

"Tightrope Dancer!" She conjured up her binding rope, she expertly wrangled a couple of the dark eggs before throwing them against their fellow kin.

"Rima-Chan." Amu muttered when she saw her friend and impressed how Rima was fending off by herself. The others saw her also and were also impress. There was also something else to Rima's assault on the X-Eggs, she seems more passionate.

"She's... gotten strong." Tadase commented.

 _"Indeed..."_ Kiseki agreed with his owner, but did not show his admiration. Not did it matter though.

Yaya would be impressed as the other if it weren't for her whining. "Rima-Tan! Please get these meanie eggs away from Yaya!"

The Chara who were not character transformed with their respective owner agreed with her.

"Hhaai, phlease hheelp us." Ran wheeze out in plea.

"Some help would be appreciated." Eru also pleaded. Su would have also said something, but she was told afraid to speak. Pepe, thanks to her pacifier and the X-Eggs that were crushing her to death, couldn't plead for help.

Amu remembered the letter and realized that Rima wouldn't be able to fight this all on her own and there was no way she was freeing them. They need to get free, "Rima! You need to get us free!"

The ex-queen did not turn to her, but she still heard her words. "I'm no longer part of the Guardian." That was her answer, plain and simple. She continued her attacks to the X-Eggs that started to surround her.

"Rima." Amu said sadly, hurt.

"At least help us!" Yaya whined because they were ignored.

"Geez you sound annoying-Nya," Said a new voice that caught their attention. "No wonder Rima-Chan left you people-Nya."

"Huh?" Was everyone's word.

"Who said-?" Eru questioned, but was cut off when she was suddenly free from the grasps of the X-Eggs. Someone kicked and swiped them away.

"That would be me."

The angel Chara turned to the source of the voice and saw another Chara with feline characteristics, so did the others, but the Chara owners did not get a good view of the Neko Chara.

"C~an y~ou he~lp, ple~ase?" Ran pleaded with as much air as she can squeeze out from her lungs.

"Please~desu."

Yuki was about to, but dodge a couple of them before doing so. She swiped all of the X-Eggs, with her claws, that were squeezing the athletic chara before also freeing the chef Chara along with the Chara toddler.

"Freedom!" Ran cheered with her pompoms. Pepe cheered along with her

"Thank you very much~desu." Su happily told her gratitude to her savior right in front of her. Yuki just gave her a small smile.

"I never seen you before," Stated Eru and noticed something about her that reminded her of someone she knew, but did not mention it. "Who are you?"

Before Yuki could answer her question, some of the X-Eggs that were binding the three Guardians left their positions and flew towards the free Charas, intending to immobilize the little characters.

"Ask questions later-Nya." Yuki told her as she dodged some X-Eggs from ramming into her. The others couldn't agree more as they quickly avoided them

It was smart of the evil dark eggs to stop any form of help, but many of them leaving the snares that kept the Guardians from resisting was a big mistake. Amulet Spade and Platinum Royal had enough strength to break out of their weakened grasps.

Although Yaya was still trapped.

Tadase fixed that problem, he pointed his golden staff at her and screamed, "Holy Crown!"

The King of the Guardian sent his old attack as a away to ward off the X-Eggs, so the attack did not have any intentions to hit any of them because he did not want to hit a friend, but the X-Eggs did not know that and fled away in fear of being hit. It worked.

* * *

Yukari saw that they were free and while the captive Guardians were being freed from her trap, Rima took down a good number of X-Eggs without breaking them. She did not like where this was going and the former member of the Queen's Chair has not even teamed up with her new Chara.

"Good thing I came prepared." She turned to the passenger seat, where it held a brown box full of more X-Eggs

Utau, knowing the plan, held up her mike close to her mouth and spoke, "Attack."

Yukari pressed a button and the window of the passenger seat opened. On cue, the seemingly unconscious X-Eggs started moving and quickly they flew out the window in a frenzy.

* * *

Yuki immediately heard more enemy X-eggs coming thanks to her acute sense of hearing. Wasting no time, she flew her way around the scattering X-Eggs to where her owner was. Thanks to her quick thinking, she made it on time before any of the arriving X-Eggs can separate her from her owner.

Before the white Neko reached Rima, she caught the attention of the remaining Guardians.

"Whose Chara is that?" Yaya said curiously as she hid behind Amu.

 _"Wait, could she be ...?"_

While the female Guardians were mostly curious about the Chara they have never met before, Tadase seems to be eyeing Yuki with some suspicions. Kiseki had the same thoughts.

"Rima!" Yuki called out, gaining her attention, as she pointed to the recently arrived X-Eggs. The dark eggs did not waste any second on attacking. Some immediately went after who were close while others attacked who seemed easy-pickings. The number of them coming was countless. The Character Transformed Guardian immediately went on the defensive.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled as he used his special to attack to conjure up a golden barrier of light. His quick action was a success, his royal comrades were safe and unharmed. He couldn't allow themselves to be trapped like that again.

Unfortunately for Rima, all of the X-Eggs were not after the remaining Guardians.

"Rima!" Yuki called out as her owner tried her best to ward off as much as she could.

The white Neko finally got to where Rima was when Rima was able to buy sometime to talk with her second chara for a moment. Yuki told this to her directly in the eye. "You wouldn't be able handle them all with Kusukusu! Not with this many X-Eggs!"

Rima does not want to admit it, but Yuki is right. She moved her full focus from Yuki to some X-Eggs that quickly coming to them with the intent of harming them. She was about send another onslaught of her Juggling Party, but stopped by her new Chara.

"Drop your transformation with Kusukusu-Nya." Yuki said, surprising her. "Please trust me on this-Nya."

Rima had some doubts on dropping her transformation. The way she sees this battlefield, being in Chara Transformation seem to be the best plan towards to victory, but she trust Yuki.

"OK." She agreed. "Kusukusu."

 _"Hai!"_ The clown chara obeyed and dropped the charanari, leaving Rima back in her normal clothes. Kusukusu floated to her younger sister and slapped her back playfully. "Your turn, sis!"

Yuki nodded and returned the determined smile. She turned to Rima, who also nodded showing that she was ready.

"Nya, Mew, Meow!"

The remaining Guardians were surprised when they saw their former comrade character changed with the mystery Neko Chara, answering their questions on the new Chara. Immediately after Rima sported the cat ears and tail, she quickly and gracefully leaped into the air, high enough to obscure the moon to every individual on school grounds and dodging all of the coming X-Eggs. Kusukusu and Yuki were also safe, the two Chara sisters quickly grabbed onto Rima before she made that big leap. The Guardians were again surprised when they witness Rima's increased flexibility, quick reaction, and of course agility.

"Sugoi!" Ran cheered with pompoms, clearly impressed.

 _"Rima."_ Amu thought with some sadness. _"When did you get a new Chara and why did you not trust us to tell us?"_

* * *

"Nice reaction," Yukari said her comment with a sly smile. "but will it be enough? Utau, you know what to do."

"Attack her. Attack the dethroned queen." Utau ordered through her mike. Seeing those cat ears and tails on the said queen seem to have stroke the famous singer the wrong way.

* * *

The X-Eggs heard their orders, many quickly diverted their attentions from the Guardians to the lone Chara user. Tadase put down the shield when he noticed their small, but very dangerous enemies started to leave them.

"Why are they stopping?" Yaya asked from behind Amu.

The Chara user of the Joker's Chair saw that the X-Eggs' new target was...

"Rima!" The strawberry screamed when she saw that her friend was being surrounded in all direction.

Tadase dropped his suspicions on his old comrade and also voiced his concern, "Watch out!"

Their concerns weren't needed as the tiny blonde was able to dodge every attacking and able X-Eggs. She didn't even look tired after dodging many attacks after attacks and shows no signs of slowing down. Their tricks were also useless against her when they tried to try to lure her into a trap, but thanks to her heightened senses, Rima saw through their plan and was able to escape danger unharmed.

However, they seem to have anticipated that, so a couple of them were waiting and ready to attack her from all directions. She wasn't able to sense that in time.

"Look out!" The reaming Guardians shouted with terrified looks.


End file.
